The Things We Should Not Do
by Duels
Summary: A yaoi between momo and *ITS A SURPRISE!* YAY! SUPER EXCITED FO THIS ONE!
1. Chapter 1

The Things We Should Not Do

Chapter 1: Before The Change

"No, wait…" He cried, his voice echoing softly through the dark house. "Please…" He said, blushing softly. "We- We can't." He stammered. "Hm." Said the boy, towering over him. Or, in this case, the man who made him look like a mere child; in both size and strength. "What are you talking about?" Takeshi said, slyly. "Of course we can."

~1 Week Ago~

"Drop by at Seisun Academy's school fair and see our wide selection of amazing woodworking on sale, a school play, speeches from our student council representatives, a dance/musical program, a speech from our school chairman, a maid and butler student-made cafe, mini lessons hosted by our faithful student council/team members/club captains on about everything you can think of and even battles against our female and male school sports clubs! Feel free to check it out at anytime on May 3rd at 1:00pm! See you there!" Ryoma stood in front of the poster board, gaping at it in awe. "That's in 4 days, isn't it?" he finally said. "Of course!" Kachiro cried. "But doesn't that mean that we have to play tennis with the female tennis team?" "Exactly." Ryoma said with a smirk. "They are girls. We'll beat them easily." "WRONG!" Said two voices in unison. Confused, the two spun around only to see Coach Ryuzaki and Takeshi Momoshiro standing there in front of them, their brows raised with sarcasm.

"That's not true at all, Echizen! The truth is, they are really strong. There are two people on that team known to make the most notorious female tennis team ever. Hideaki-Ciel Shiomi and Akira Yukihiko, the captain and vice-captain. They are known as the scariest people you will ever meet. If you anger Shiomi, apparently she will skin you alive. Also, she is very attached to-" But he was cut off. Running past him was handsome young man with short black hair and eyes as blue as ice. "Sorry!" He cried when he bumped shoulders with Momoshiro, but kept running. "Where is he going so fast?" Coach Ryuzaki asked Momoshiro, clearly upset. "Tennis court." Hm?" She said in confusion. "Why?" "Because that's Shiomi. Remember when I said she was very attached to someone but I was cut off? The one she's super attached to is That Snake.

The "Snake" that Momoshiro was talking about happened to be Kaoru Kaidoh, a young man of Momoshiro's age known as antisocial and unlikable, the same person whom was being smothered with love by Shiomi at the time. "That's a girl?" Ryoma asked in confusion and disgust. "What's with her, is she in love with him or something?" "Who's in love now?" said a voice from behind them all. Turning around again, who should they come face-to-face with but another girl with beautiful features. Long, blonde hair and lips as red as the sun,she wore a handful of freckles of her face as her bright green eyes shone through her bangs that covered half her face. She was clearly foreign. "She isn't in love, that's not it. They are childhood friend, that's all."

"Those two, childhood friends? I don't think so. He's so antisocial that there's no way he could get a girl like her to like him like that." She smirked. "Smart ass. Nice to meet you though. Akira Yukihiko, vice-captain of the female tennis team; vice-president of the student council." Ryoma sighed before sticking out his hand sarcastically. "Whatever." "Great." Akira smirked. "Now I'll just call the captain over here..." After waving down Shiomi, Coach Ryuzaki had an urgent meeting to attend to. It was just Kachiro, Akira, Momoshiro, Ryoma and Shiomi now.

"Hello there, my name is Hideaki-Ciel Shiomi. You are only allowed to call me Shiomi. I am the President of the student council and the captain of the female tennis team. I have a black belt in karate, kendo, judo and any other martial art you can think of. I am also captain of the archery club and the crime section of the school newspaper. As you are probably aware of by now, your team and my own will be battling against each other for the entertainment of the school and community. As a small incentive, the school chairman has offered a trophy and 5000$ towards the equipment supplies for the winners. Also, I will ask that you do not go easy on us, because we will not be going easy on you. Thank you." She said with a small bow. "Let's go Yuki." She said. "Yes Hide." Akira replied; and with the a click of their heels, they were gone. "Great." Ryoma murmured. "Just great."

That was the start of very weird week.

*End Of Chapter 1*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who we fight

" I cant believe we have to fight them!" That Shiomi girl is really scary!" Kachiro said "Shiomi? As in Hideaki Shiomi, the President of the Student Council?" said a voice. Ryoma and Kachiro spun around only to see the feared Captain Tezuka. "Yes captain. We have to play against their yeah in four days." "Four days!? Impossible, theres no way that's true." "But it is captain. is that really bad, because we saw a poster." "Well, yes it is. The truth is, though the captain and vicecaptain f their team are great, their team itself is also outstanding. Their youngest regular is a first year, and their 8 regulars are absolutely notorious. 5 third years, 2 second years and a first year, and and absolutely evil manager. Itaro Takahashi; third year, known for her amazing power shots and her "Fire shot". Misaki Emily and Misaki Eclaire, third year twins, known for their doubles play and called the "Mirage Pair". Rintarou Nezuroshi, third year, known for her powerful "No-Mercy Combo". Akira Yukihiko, vice captain and third year, she is known for her great double play with the captain and her outstanding "Counter Strike" and "Labyrinth Spin"."

"Whoa!" Both Ryoma and Kachiro exclaimed. "Is that true? They seem really strong." "They are." Tezuka sighed. "And their captain is amazing, and very young too. The last three are the captain, Itamara Yuno, and Katherine Luca. Itamara Yuno, second year, known for her "Dead Metal Shot", and Katherine Luca, second year, known for her "Sky Flight"." "Wow, I've never seen you so worried captain." Kachiro exclaimed. "Well, the truth is, it isn't the team I'm really worried about. I'm sure well be okay against them, It's the captain and vice captain I'm worried about. They're really a lot stronger than they look. And Hideaki, well... She has 12 attacks, all extremely powerful. Some call her The Gymnast, and that's not too far off. Her shots nearly broke my back and legs once."

"What?! No way, that's impossible!" "Unfortunately it is. And I'm afraid she's only gotten better since. Not to mention their evil manager, Shiniomiya Kazuki. She used to be a great tennis player until she became permanently impaired due to a car accident. That manager of theirs has always had something against our team. And have a feeling she might make use of that very soon. Looks like we're going to have to train a lot if we're going to beat them. Echizen!"

Ryoma walked up to the captain. "Yes?" Call the team to the court. All regulars play each other and all other members the usual training. After you're done your match, 10 laps around the school grounds or more until given further orders. Also, tell Inui to keep a tab for me on the girls teams daily training."

"Understood!"

If only he knew what would happen early on. Maybe he wouldn't have been broken then...


End file.
